About a Girl
by TDIfreakWITaCRAVINGforTWILIGHT
Summary: a pearlshipping oneshot based on the song about a girl . plz R


**Hey I couldn't think of what to write next in my other story so me and crazyforpearlandTDI decided to write short stories. Hers is about TDI bxg mine pearlshipping. enjoyz.**

_**About a Girl- The Academy Is…**_

_**One song about a girl  
Can't breathe when I'm around her  
I'll wait here everyday  
In case she'll scratch the surface  
She'll never notice**_

**Hikari's room- morning.**

_He was there, just two tables down. Hikari took deep breathes bracing herself for what she was going to do. Slowly she stood up from her table pushing her chair in slowly, surely stalling. She reached down and smoothed her skirt making sure it looked perfect. She immediately reached for her hair next, making sure nothing was sticking out. She opted on leaving her signature hat off hoping it would make her look more appealing. Slowly Hikari put one foot in front of the other getting closer to Satoshi. Sweat started to pour out of her forehead inches before she reached Satoshi's table. There was no turning back now Hikari had to just hope he didn't notice._

"_Hey Satoshi fancy meeting you here,"Hikari said a little nervous._

"_Hikari uhh it's nice to see you. I really didn't expect to see you here," Satoshi said looking at his plate._

"_Well this is the location of the Snowpoint City contest, and I'm entering of course,"Hikari said while playing with her hands._

"_Look Hikari I've really missed you. I think that I may just love you and I want to travel with you again and maybe go out with you," Satoshi exlained, his cheeks getting pink._

_He stood up and grabbed Hikari's sholders pulling her towards him. The chemistry between the two strong, pulling them towards each other faster, like a magnet. Satoshi's lips touched Hikari's creating sparks that only they could feel. His lips moved along with hers making a perfect pattern. The whole world slowed down leaving just the two of them and their bubble._

"Satoshi that was wonderful," Hikari said.

Sunlight peeking out from behind the curtain made Hikari struggle to stay asleep. Her eyes flickered open to reveal her room to her eyes. The smile on her face changed to a frown followed by a huge sigh. Just another dream, the fifth one this week. Why did they have to split up, why did he have to leave her? Hikari pulled her sky blue comforter off stretching her hands up over her head. She yawned ending it with yet another sigh. Rolling over to the side of the bed she swung her legs onto the edge.

"I guess I should go get some breakfest," Hikari said to herself.

Hikari's feet slid down to the ground while she forced her self off the bed. She then dragged herself down the stairs to her kitchen. Her mom, Ayako, was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Good morning Hikari. What would you like for breakfest sweetie?" Ayako asked.

"PANCAKES please," Hikari answered already feeling a little bit better.

_**I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl**_

(WHOA! )

Last night I knew what to say  
But you weren't there to hear it  
These lines so well rehearsed  
Tongue tied and overloaded  
You never notice

**A boat- Mid-Afternoon**

The sun was high in the sky as a huge ship sailed across the ocean. Leaning over the edge was a young boy and his faithful companion smiles on both of their faces. This wasn't an ordinary journey; normally the two would be starting over fresh in a new region. Satoshi and Pikachu put their dream of becoming a pokemon master on hold to find someone. That someone was a blue haired girl with sparkling blue eyes. Everytime Satoshi had thought of her since they parted he got a tingling feeling, something he never felt before.

"We will be docking in two minutes!" the speaker above Satoshi's head blasted the news.

Satoshi smiled turning his head up to look at Pikachu, "We should get to Hikari's house by night fall. Do you think she will be home?"

"Pika Pi," Pikachu responded jumping onto Satoshi's head.

The boat pulled in to the harbor, hitting the dock a little. Satoshi took a deep breathe and stepped out onto the dock and walked to the pokemon center. First he would let his pokemon rest a little, then get lunch, and finally board the train to Twinleaf town. Satoshi picked up the pace down the little dirt path to the pokemon center. The pokemon center was huge, one of the largest in Sinnoh. The giant "P" lighted up in red greeted Satoshi first. Next the rest of the builing started to appear; this center had huge glass windows, surely to let the sun in, and a rectangular shaped sliding door. The door made a swooshing sound as Satoshi entered heading straight for the train schedules by the computers. Nurse Joy smiled at Satoshi when he passed. Satoshi's eyes ran across the wall looking for the right paper, which was tacked neatly against the white wall. The next train left at 6:00 tonight; right now it was 4:00. Satoshi had two hours before he had to be at the train station down the block.

Satoshi walked over to Nurse Joy and handed her his pokeballs.

"Would you like me to check your pokemon out?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes please," Satoshi replied, pointing for Pikachu to go too.

Pikachu jumped onto the counter where he was exported to the back. Satoshi traced his fingers along the counter then started walking towards the food area. Once he got to the counter he stared up at the menu deciding what to have. There were so many choices; including a hamburger, pizza, chicken nuggets, sushi, rice, and dumplings. Satoshi's stomach growled as he waited for his mind to decide. The young teenager at the counter stared at Satoshi annoyed. Finally Satoshi decided to order everything on the menu. He reached into his pocket and pulled out crumpled dollar bills. He handed them to the cashier smiling and carried the red trays to the far table in the corner of the room. Satoshi's mouth watered as he stared at all the delicious food in front of him. He'd always been a sucker for food, devoring everything in sight.

Satoshi started shoving food into his mouth. Pieces of hamburgar flew out of his mouth onto the blue and white tiled floor. People sitting at the tables beside Satoshi stared, some moving to tables further away trying to avoid the splatter of food. Satoshi was oblivious to all the people moving and staring as he finished off his last piece of food, the piece of pizza. Satoshi leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach, which was now full.

"Mhhhmmm," Satoshi said smiling.

A smiling Nurse Joy came over to Satoshi's table holding a tray with his pokeballs and Pikachu following behind.

"Here you are Satoshi," Nurse Joy said.

Satoshi grabbed his pokeballs placing them back on his belt. Pikachu jumped up onto Satoshi's sholder and looked at Satoshi's watch. It was 5:30; they better get a move on if they wanted to make the train. Satoshi stood up and walked towards the exit, holding his head up high. He walked out the door and down the street to the small train station which was painted sky blue. Satoshi walked in and went up to the secretary who was on the phone. He stood waiting for her to get off the phone. He was tapping his feet and rocking back and forth on his toes. The lady hung up and turned toward Satoshi.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Can you point me towards the train for Twinleaf town?" Satoshi replied.

The lady pointed Satoshi in the right direction and he walked off down the hallway. Turning at the first left he appeared in front of a huge train. Satoshi climbed on board and took a seat in the back next to the window. The whistle blew and the train rolled out of the station. Satoshi looked out the window and watched the scenery change getting blury as the train moved fast down the tracks to Twinleaf town.

_**I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl**_

I'm not in love  
This is not your song  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl__

**Hikari's House- Afternoon**

Hikari was slouching on the couch piplup in her lap. The TV was on to a rerun of some contest in Sinnoh, but Hikari wasn't paying any attention to it. Instead she was sulking; which included stuffing her face with various junk foods. She already had gone through the chip bag and popcorn bowl, she was on the huge chocolate bar. There were crumbs of chips and popcorn all around her. Piplup was searching for the crumbs, eating all the ones she could find. Hikari sighed. Piplup stopped searching for food and waddled onto Hikari's sholder.

"Ooo Piplup, I miss him so much," Hikari said sighing for what seemed like the 400th time today.

Piplup moved over to Hikari and gave her the best hug she could give Hikari, seeing as she was small and a penguin. Hikari hugged Piplup back a little too hard cutting off her airways. Hikari let go giving Piplup a sheepish smile. Hikari patted the seat next to her and Piplup waddled over and sat down.

"Let's watch a movie… hmmm which one? How about this one? It's a romance movie," Hikari said with a hint of sarcasim.

Hikari walked over to the DVD player and pressed the open button. The black holder for the DVD swung out with a swoosh. Hikari placed the DVD gently onto the tray pressing the close button. She turned around and walked towards the couch. Before she sat down she grabbed the chocolate and ate a big piece. The menu for the movie came up and Hikari grabbed the remote. Before pressing play Hikari hesitated; wouldn't this movie just make her sad? Without leaving time for her to change her mind, she pressed play. The movie started; the main character's love interest in the story had just left her.

"Sorta seems like what happened to me, huh Piplup?" Hikari asked.

Piplup responded by curling up in Hikari's lap. Hikari petted the penguin pokemon's head smiling. At least she had Piplup to comfort her. Watching the movie she subsituted herself and Satoshi as the main characters, creating her own plot. Hikari was soon wrapped up in her daydream she tuned everything in the real world out. The only thing she could see was Satoshi face staring up at her begging her to come along with him on his journey.

_"Satoshi I don't care where I go as long as I'm with you," Hikari answered smiling._

_Slowly Hikari closed the gap between them as Satoshi pulled her into him. Their bodies molded with each other becoming one single being. Hikari stared into his eyes trying to read what was going to happen next. Carefully she leaned into a kiss feeling the warmth of Satoshi body everywhere. Hiakari's mouth was on fire, her face flushed. Everything about this kiss was absolutly amazing. Nothing could break this perfection._

Ding-Dong !

_What could a doorbell possible be doing in a place like this? Hikari pulled back from the kiss. This caused Satoshi to disappear as well as the surroundings._

Ding-Dong!

The doorbell rang again pulling Hikari out of her daydream into reality. Slowly she stood up and walked towards the door.

_**To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone wants  
To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone...**_

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words... 

**Hikari's front porch- Night**

Carefully Satoshi pushed the doorbell with the tip of his finger. Finally he was here, after the long train ride. The door swung open and Hikari's expression was pure shock.

He--," Hikari started.

Satoshi quickly leaned in and planted his lips on Hikari's. The kiss started off slow and then kicked into high gear. Hikari grabbed onto Satoshi's shirt with one hand and his hair with the other. Their bodies came closer and closer together. Satoshi pushed Hikari up against the walland removed his lips from hers.

"I love you Hikari," Satoshi whispered as he placed his lips back onto Hikari's._****_

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

I'm not in love  
This is not your song  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

**The end ! hope yu enjoyed it . :)**


End file.
